


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Set in third book of the first series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986/pseuds/enter_current_fandom_here_fan_number4986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The song that plays during the dancing scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovcats/gifts).



Percy couldn't believe it. He was dancing with Annabeth. He just wished that it wasn't an act. Then a certain song came on...

Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said "you're holding back"  
She said "shut up and dance with me"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said ooh "Shut up and dance with me"

Percy realized that he didn't know how to dance but because he was with Annabeth his body just reacted.

We were victims of the night:  
The chemical, physical kryptonite  
Help us to the bass and the fading light  
Oh we were born to get together  
Born to get together 

Percy wished that it was real

She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said...  
"Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me"  
I said "You're holding back"  
She said "Shut up and dance with me" 

Percy loved Annabeth even if she didn't know it.


End file.
